Beast Wars Yu-Gi-Oh!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and all their friends have been transported to the planet Gaia, and there, they join forces with the Maximal's in order to defeat the Predacon's and save the universe as well as get back to their respective timelines. YugixTéa, JadenxAlexis, YuseixAkiza OverridexCheetor


Hey everyone in the hizz-ouse. This time I'm doing a crossover between the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise and Beast Wars Transformers. This takes place after the final duel between Yugi and Atem and is an alternate version of the Beast Wars story line. In this story, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Téa, Serenity and Mokuba are transported to the planet Gaia where they meet the Maximal's and their leader; Optimus Primal, and that they need help to battle Megatron and the Predacons and stop them from draining the planet Gaia of it's energy sources. This story also shows Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Aster Phoenix, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Luna, Leo and Akiza Izinski. So let's get this started!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media and Saban Brands. I also do not own Beast Wars or anything affiliated with Transformers. All rights go to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Beast War!

Millions of years ago on a planet called Cybertron, intelligent robots existed. They were known as Transformers. Bearing the power of transformation, they were divided between Autobots, led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons led by the maniacal Megatron, but then a great upgrade happened and it was now Maximals and Predacons. Representing Justice and Evil respectively, the factions waged savage wars across the planet. Two groups of their forces crashed on the planet Earth, and a quantum surge struck the planet in the Prehistoric times and changed the beast warriors into Transmetals who are joined by the Fuzors and Mutants. But then, Optimus Primal and his team went back to Cybertron only to find out that Megatron had completely taken over due to a virus he created. It was then that Optimus sacrificed himself to save Cybertron and all the robots on it. But now, a new battle is about to begin.

We now find ourselves in the city of Domino, hometown of the king of games, Yugi Moto and his friends; Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler, Joey' s sister. Yugi had just finished a duel with Tristan, and the lot of them were heading for their usual spot.

"Man, I can't believe I lost again!" Tristan complained.

"Hey, don't feel down, Tristan." Yugi said reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll beat me someday."

"Yeah, Tristan." Duke said. "You know what they say, 'Failure teaches success'."

"I did not know that, at all." Tristan said as he was confused by that.

"Well now, ya do." Joey said as he teased a little bit.

Tea took the time to speak to Yugi. "That was a nice move you did Yugi." she said. "Using, Dark Magician Girl and the Big Sheild Gardna at the same time was pure genius."

Yugi blushed a little bit. "Thanks, Téa." the king of games said as he was embarrassed. But he brushed it from his head and wondered something. "By the way.."

"Yes?" asked Téa.

"Why is it that, whenever Rebbeca and/or Vivian hit on me, you end up raging out?" He asked.

Tea blushed herself a little bit. "Okay, so I'm a little jealous of them."

"Really?" asked Serenity. "I thought you weren't the jealous type."

"I wasn't always. Just since Rebbeca and Vivian arrived."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not that into either of them." Yugi said.

"Really?" Tea said as Yugi nodded. "Oh. Sorry I got so angry when they were around you."

"That's alright with me." Yugi reassured. "Next time you're upset, just tell me. I'll understand."

"Thanks Yugi." Tea said as she blushed a bit.

Yugi started thinking of something. "I hope I figure out what I should do about that."

"Don't worry, Yuge. You'll find out someday." Joey said as he reassures his best friend. "Maybe I'll get da one who will spend the rest of their life with me." He soon began to think about Mai Valentine, the pro duelist from Las Vegas who he met at Duelist Kingdom. Then he noticed that Mokuba was on his way to a warehouse and went in through a secret passage.

"Hey I just saw "Rich-boy's little brother go into dat warehouse."

Duke said, "He's right. I think that he's got something to do."

"Well, let's find out what it is." Serenity said as everyone went to see for themselves.

* * *

We now turn our attention to a place where a young man in a red jacket, black shirt and grey pants, with brown hair and eyes looking over the horizon. This was Jaden Yuki, a Duel Academy student who was enjoying the day with the spirit of his old teacher, Prof. Lyman Banner and his guardian angel; Yubel.

Jaden sniffed the sea air and said, "What a wonderous day. Ain't it, Professor?" He said to Lyman's spirit.

"Sure is, Jaden." Lyman said as he agreed. "I wonder what should be done today?"

Yubel was thinking of something. "Well, how about we look for a mystery to solve?"

"That's fine and dandy, let's do that." Jaden said. He then took out a newspaper and started to look. "Ah, it would seem that someone has been kidnapped and nobody knows whodunit."

"Well, let's find out who's behind this." Yubel said as Jaden boarded a boat and he was off to Domino City to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different universe, a spaceship with a insignia that had not been seen by humans before was about to land on a planet known as Gaia, where the ship called Axilon was landing in a place where no one would get hurt. Inside the ship, a group of robots were going through a daily report of the operation. While this happened, a red robot with a blue head and yellow eyes walked into the main hold.

"Hey there, Optimus." said one of the robots greeted the one called Optimus. This one was brown and tan. He was hanging out with a robot that was light brown and gray and one that was blue and yellow.

"Hey there, Snarl." Optimus said. "So far I haven't found any sign of the Predacon's yet."

"Well, they have yet to reveal themselves, boss lion." They grey and light brown robot said.

"True, Rattrap." Optimus agreed with the one called Rattrap. "But right now, we have to be ready for anything."

"Yeah, we should be landing at our base any moment now." The robot with the blue and yellow body.

"Yep. I wonder if Depth Charge found anything out yet." Rattrap said.

"Me too." Snarl added. "Maybe he went to the base."

"Well, let's see." Optimus said as he and his unit landed inside the hangar of their base, Mt. Cybertron. Named after their home planet, they made a base on Gaia while they still kept in touch with their home. The one known as Depth Charge was a sea operations commander, and he wanted revenge for what the Predacon known as Rampage did to his home colony of Omocron.

We now see an oddly metallic manta ray, flying in toward the base. He shouted the words, "Depth Charge, Maximize!" He started to transform into what looked like a robot with a Manta Ray appearance on his chest. And he stood out of the hangar, waiting for the ship to dock.

The ship landed inside, and Optimus and his unit exited. "Depth Charge, has there been any sign of Predacon activity?" asked Optimus.

"Not yet, Primal." Depth Charge replied. "But I did figure out what their next move is."

Cheetor was a bit stumped by what he just said. "And that would be what, exactly?" He asked.

"They plan to turn humanoid criminals into their own new army." Depth Charge said shocking everyone. "And he plans to do so using creatures that are used in a card game on Earth. The game is called Duel Monsters. And there have been a bunch of villains that have become legendary through the years."

"Duel Monsters?" asked Snarl. "What are the names of these crooked Duelists?"

"The full list, is right here!" the stingray Maximal showed them the pictures of all of them.

* * *

We now see a futuristic looking place called New Domino City, where the game of Duel Monsters has evolved into a life lived in the fast lane, and no one lives it faster than, master mechanic: Yusei Fudo. One day, he soon found out that he was one of five Signers, linked by destiny to uncover the secret of the Crimson Dragon, a powerful beast that transcends the boundaries of time and space. And Yusei was fueled by a drive to help his friends, and he inspired them to make a new generation. Right now, he was working on some adjustments to his Duel Runner.

"Man, who knew that this would be a piece of work to be hard." Yusei said as he was stumped. Just then, two of his friends had arrived. They both had teal colored hair and hazel eyes. This was the twins; Leo and Luna.

"Hey, Yusei." Leo said. "What're ya doing?"

"Oh, hey there you two." Yusei replied. "I was just tuning up my runner. But, so far, I have yet to complete it."

Luna popped up and said, "I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Yusei smiled and said, "Thanks, Luna. You're right."

Luna smiled back in a shy manner. But then, a woman walked in with magenta colored hair, Brown eyes wearing a somewhat gothic type dress, only it was red instead of black. Around her stomach was a magenta colored corset, and her arms and legs were black sleeves. And in her hair was a silver spike. This was Akiza Izinski, a Psychic Duelist who once went by the name Black Rose.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Akiza said as she came down the stairs. "Maybe, you should rest for a while, Yusei."

"Okay, Akiza. I'll rest for a bit." Yusei replied as he went over to his couch. Akiza followed him over to it, and sat down right next to him. Then, she put her right arm around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. This made Yusei blush a very bright red.

"Uh, isn't this a little too close, Akiza?" Yusei asked feeling flustered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Akiza replied flirtatiously. Luna and Leo were a little curious about this.

* * *

Back on Gaia, we now see the tower fortress of the Predacon's. Right now, we see Megatron and his lackeys, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Waspinator and Quickstrike. They were in a briefing for the objective at hand.

"Predacon's, we must investigate the energon reading that the ship detected from this planet." Megatron said.

"Very well, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he agreed. "And what of the alliance we have with Professor Viper and those villains that use Duel Monsters?"

"They'll arrive shortly after we have arrived at the rendezvous point." Megatron added. "Right now, I need Quickstrike and Soundwave to gather some weaponry from the planet's arsenal."

"You got it boss!" Quickstrike said as he saluted.

"Waspinator is ready to get the weapons!" the wasp Predacon stated.

"Beast Mode!" The two shouted and transformed into a wasp and what appeared to be a cross between a cobra and a scorpion. And the two bugs went to raid the armory.

"Starscream, you go with Skywarp, and Thundercracker." the Dragon Predacon commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Starscream said as he and the Seekers switched into their vulture and condor forms and went to servey the area.

Soundwave pressed a switch on his shoulder and said in a vocoder voice, "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzz Saw, Eject." as this happened, a whole bunch of animals came out of his chest compartment. The two alligators were Rumble and Frenzy, the panther was Ravage, and the other Wasp was Buzz Saw. "Operation: Theft, Coast Heading: North East."

"I get'cha Soundwave." Frenzy said.

"First we crack the shell, the we crack the nuts inside!" Rumble added.

"I agree." Ravage said.

"Well, we're not gonna bash those Maximal's by just standing here." Buzz Saw stated. "Let's get it over with!"

"Rampage, Depth Charge is still out there somewhere!" Megatron said to the one that looked like a crab. "Find and defeat him!"

"I can do that." Rampage said. "Thank you, my lord."

"You're welcome." Megatron said to his subordinates.

* * *

Back at Mt. Cybertron, Optimus Primal and his Maximal's were walking with Depth Charge to the transporter room.

"Now, if they have formed an alliance with the Predacon's, we're going to need the King of Games himself: Yugi Moto and his friends; Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Mokuba Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Mako Tsunami and some Duelists from the future of Yugi's timeline." Depth Charge said as he elaborated.

"I'm right with ya, Depth Charge." Snarl said. "I already read about Jaden Yuki and his escapades at Duel Academy. And I especially heard about Yusei Fudo and the Signers who bear the marks of the Crimson Dragon."

"Excellent work, Snarl." Depth Charge commented. "In the mean time, there is a spot where a bunch of Energon is being held at." The former Omicron guard said as he showed them all a map to where it is.

All the while, Ironhide the rhinoceros Maximal who replaced Rhinox was at his post, checking if everything was in place. Just then, a blip appeared on the radar.

"Optimus, it looks as though Megatron is at it again, and he's got Professor Thelonius Viper with him." Ironhide said as he reported.

"Not good." said Cheetor as he was starting to get intense.

"What now, boss-lion?" asked Rattrap.

"We prepare for battle." answered Optimus as he got Override on the com-link. "Override, do you read me?"

"I read you, sir!" Override said. "What's going on?"

"We need to transport Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and their friends here to Gaia to help us fight the Predacon's." Optimus replied.

"Okay, I'll beam them here!" Override said. As she activated the transporter beam, a blue and red light emerged from the top of Mt. Cybertron.

* * *

As Yugi and friends were walking along, the beam of light zapped them and the people they know into the sky, then it got Jaden, and the people he cared about, next was Yusei, the Signers and Bruno/Vizor.

Yugi and company soon found themselves in a field of grass. "Whoa, where the heck are we, and why are there three moons in the sky?" he asked himself as he looked at the sky. He was right, there were in fact, three moons looming over where he was. "Aw man, I gotta find out where we are." He and the crew.

Yugi then noticed that there was two people on the bottom of the hill. One was wearing a red jacket, and another was wearing a navy blue one, and both were in front of a red and white motorcycle. Yugi recognized who it was.

"Hey, Yusei, Jaden, is that you!?" he shouted from the distance.

The two looked up and saw the King of Games on top of the hill. "Oh, Yugi, you're here to?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, but I didn't come alone." Yugi stated. "My friends are with me too."

"Hey, aren't those two the guys you met from da future?" asked Joey.

" replied. "I haven't seen you since we defeated Paradox."

"Sure has." said Jaden. "Hey, maybe our other friends are here somewhere."

"Good point." Yusei said. "We'd better go find them."

"I'm all for that." Téa said as she agreed.

* * *

As this was happening, Alexis Rhodes was with Akiza, Luna, Leo, Syrus Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan.

"So, you are all linked by the Crimson Dragon?" asked Bastion. Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo and Akiza nodded.

"Wow." Alexis said as she was in awe.

"So, in any case, can you believe that we've been transported to a different planet?" Jack asked.

"I find it hard to believe, Jack." Leo said.

"Yeah, me too." Atticus said.

"Well, no doubt that someone is bound to find us someway." Chazz stated.

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Luna said as she was a little bit frightened.

* * *

All the while, Megatron scowered the skies in his dragon form. He found a suitable source of Energon somewhere in the clearing area, where there was a village.

"Ah, yes. That village has Energon!" he said, but then he noticed a life reading. "It would seem that there are humans there too. I'll just hold them hostage."

Megatron charged down at the village and began to use his fire breath to burn things. The villagers ran screaming for their lives, and Alexis and the others were taking a stand against the dragon.

"What is the meaning of this? And who are you!?" demanded Jack.

"Megatron, Terrorize!" The hidrolic's in him started whirring and he went into robot mode. "I am Megatron!"

"Megatron?" asked Bastion.

"I'm the leader of the Predacon's, and the future ruler of the universe." Megatron stated as he scanned. "The Predacon's are in search of Energon, and I know it's here somewhere, now I shall make this village my bunch of slaves!"

"I don't think so!" Akiza said as she felt angry. "How dare you make the people your slaves!?"

"I dare to because it's my calling!" Megatron replied. "Now either find the Energon or you die!"

He frightened Luna and Leo and everyone else.

* * *

Back at Mt Cybertron, the warning alarm went off.

"Sir, we seem to have a problem!" Ironhide said.

"What is it, Ironhide?" asked Optimus.

"Well, sir, it's Megatron!" Ironhide answered. "He was sighted burning a while village. And your not gonna believe who's there. It looks like, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Luna & Leo are there as well."

"What!?" Wondered Optimus.

"What about Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and the others?" asked Cheetor.

"Looks like their on the way there." Ironhide showed the map and the blue dot on it showed where Yusei's Duel Runner was. "As for Mai Valentine, she is in one of the stasis pods here, sleeping."

"Well, we have one advantage over Mega-jerk." Rattrap said.

"Not only that, but we'd better get over there and drop off the armor for Yugi and the others to use." said Snarl.

"Also, has Grimlock reported in yet?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet." Depth Charge stated. "But I am willing to go with you, Primal."

"Very well, let's Transform And Roll Out!" Optimus said as he and the Maximal's went into beast mode and went out to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi and company went over the land to find their friends, but there was something that Jaden spotted.

"Hey, look at that!" he said. "I see smoke!"

"Smoke?" asked Duke. "Hey he's right. There's a whole village there and it looks like it's getting burned down!"

"Sounds like someone needs help!" Tea stated.

"Okay, let's head on over dere!" Joey stated as he felt a need to help.

"Alright, here we go!" Yusei said as he revved up his bike. "I'll see if I can get a visual on what's going on over there." Yusei used his computer on the Duel Runner and he spotted something. "Ah, looks like Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo and Akiza are in that burning village, and Jaden are those others with them your friends?" he asked as Jaden looked.

"Yeah, looks like they're being held hostage by some kind of dragon robot." Jaden said.

"We gotta stop that thing!" Yugi said.

"We can't stop a dragon robot." Tristan stated negatively. "Somebody has to help us defeat it."

"And, someone will." a voice said on Yusei's Duel Runner. "I shall help you in any way I can. I'm already on my way to the village."

"Uh, okay who are you?" asked Yugi.

"I am a friend of all that is good." the voice said. "Right now, I need you to lay low and wait till my team gets to the village. We have something that can give you an advantage over the enemy."

"Okay, see you there." Jaden said as he waited.

* * *

In the air, was a ship with the Maximal insignia on it. Cheetor was piloting, Rattrap was on navigation and Snarl was with Depth Charge following the dot on the map.

"Big Bot is on Megatron's trail, right now." Cheetor said. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Eh, don't worry, he fought him many times." Rattrap said. "If anyone can find out what Megatron is up to, it's Optimus."

"Just got a blip from Yusei Fudo's Duel Runner." Depth Charge said as he used his finger to follow it. "He and the others are exactly 2.49 degrees away from the battle site."

"Okay, then we should be traveling the same degrees as they are." Snarl added as he also followed Depth Charge's finger. "And the battle site, is 2.51 degrees away from our ship."

"Okay, let's head over there." Cheetor stated as he boosted the way there.

On the ground, Optimus Primal began to run towards the village. He looked like a white lion now, and his mane flowed in the wind. "I hope I'm in time to help Yugi and his friends." He said as he charged across the land.

* * *

Back at the village, Megatron still had everyone held hostage.

"Megatron, you picked the wrong day to mess with a bunch of humans like us!" Alexis said as she stood up to him.

"Oh did I?" the Predacon Leader wondered. "Beast Mode!" The hidrolic's whirred again and this he was in beast mode. "Now surrender or you will be killed!"

But just as they were about to get hammered by Megatron, out of nowhere comes a white lion that jumped right at him and went thrash. Megatron backed up and said, "You puny humans think that a white lion is a match for me!?"

The hidrolic's in the lion whirred and as this happened, the lion said, "Optimus Primal, Maximize!" and the mane became a part of his shoulder and the back of the Lion became a pad on the left shoulder. He stood ready for battle.

"Well, look who's here." Megatron said. "Optimus Primal as I live and breath."

"Leave now, Megatron!" Optimus said as he demanded. "These humans as well as planet Gaia are under the protection of the Maximal's!"

"After the Predacon's are through with this planet, there won't be anything to protect!" Megatron taunted.

"I'm warning you, Megatron." Optimus countered. "Leave now, or I will have no choice but to destroy you!"

"On the contrary, you should head my warning!" Megatron said as he started to battle our robotic hero.

"Megatron, Terrorize!" The hidrolic's whirred in Megatron and he was back in robot form. "Do you really think you have a chance against me!?"

"As a matter of fact, I never doubted that for a nanoclick, Megatron!" Optimus stated as he charged up his attack. "MANE BLASTER!" There was a surge of electricity and a laser shot out of Optimus's lion mane.

"Ugh...alright you asked for it Primal!" Megatron retaliated as angrily as possible. "Predacon's, come out and destroy Optimus Primal!"

Out of nowhere came a condor, and with him were a crab and a mixture of a cobra and a scorpion. And the last animals that joined them, was a couple of vultures.

"Starscream, Terrorize!"

"Rampage, Terrorize!"

"Quickstrike, Terrorize!"

"Skywarp, Terrorize!"

"Thundercracker, Terrorize!"

"Well, what do you know?" Optimus said as he looked around him. "Looks like someone forgot to lock the gate at the petting zoo." He joked.

"How droll."Megatron said sarcastically. "Soon you'll be the one who gets joked at."

"I was hoping we would pummel you, Optimus, and today is the day." Skywarp said.

"Now, what's say we beat this Maximal up and make sure he doesn't win!" Thundercracker said as he used his southern dialect.

"No, he belongs to Megatron." Starscream said. "Soundwave and his group are looking for the equipment we need to demolish the Maximal's once and for all!"

"Wait, I sense a ship approaching this position." Rampage said as his scanner and saw something approaching. "And, it looks like someone I remember is there."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the village, Yusei and the others were on the hillside. And above them was the ship.

"Huh? A spaceship?" wondered Jaden as he looked up. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, but it looks like it has the same goal as we do." Joey stated.

The hatch at the bottom of the ship released a pod that had an armor suit in it. Yusei stopped his Runner and let everyone deduce what it was. "Yugi what do you think it is?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure." Yugi said. "I'd better find out." Yugi went over to the pod and placed his hand on it and it opened up, and the King of Games went into the armor, and he could not get out of it yet.

Next thing, he knew, he was in a white limbo. With

* * *

Yugi's limbo.

"Huh, where am I?" Yugi said as he looked around. He could not see anything, that is, until, he spotted a beast above him. It was the Egyptian God monster Slifer The Sky Dragon. "Slifer, what are you doing here?"

"Yugi Moto, you must help Jaden's friends and the Signers no matter what." Slifer said in human language.

"Are you speaking in English?" asked Yugi.

"Yes I am." Slifer said. "Right now, something needs to be done."

The armor that Yugi was wearing started to say something as well. "Activating scanner, searching for life forms."

Yugi was fascinated by the technology it was made of, and stated, "Whoa,apparently I need to scan you, in order to save the others."

Slifer was perplexed about what the King Of Games said to him. "Scan me, quickly!"

The computer of the armor started scanning the Egyptian God monster, and it took about twenty seconds for the process to work. "Scan complete! Beast Mode accepted."

"Okay, let's get over to where the others are, and help them!" Yugi confirmed with the dragon.

Out of limbo.

* * *

There was a burst of light coming towards the Predacon Leader, and it rammed him as he went into robot mode.

"What is that thing!?" said Megatron.

Then he saw a dragon come out of the light and it said, "Skyblade, Maximize!" The hidrolic's whirred and his body went from dragon to robot form. (Skyblade/Yugi Moto's robot form looks like a merger of Slifer The Sky Dragon and Wing Saber, only the helmet looks like Yugi's hair)

"Skyblade!?" asked the Predacon Leader. "I have never seen you before!"

"And I don't know you, but your act of evil ends now!" Skyblade said as he got ready to fight.

Optimus was stunned but then, his unit arrived by jumping out of the ship in animal form and they began to go into robot mode.

"Cheetor, Maximize!"

"Rattrap, Maximize!"

"Snarl, Maximize!"

"Depth Charge, Maximize!"

"Hey, there boss lion! We late for this party?" Rattrap said jokingly.

"We decided to drop in anyway." Snarl confirmed. "We didn't get our invitations. Maybe, their lost in the mail."

"We heard that some of the guests are kind of rude." wondered Cheetor. "That right, Optimus?"

"Yeah, I keep telling them to leave, but they just keep getting on my case." Optimus informed.

"You leave them to us, big bot." Cheetor said as he got ready to fight.

"I forgot about how ugly the Predacon's are." Snarl added as Starscream and his group turned their heads, and felt insulted.

"You dare to call us ugly?" demanded Starscream.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" asked Snarl.

"Ooh, now you've done it!" Skywarp said as he charged at the Tasmanian Devil Maximal.

"I'm going after Rampage, it's time I got my REVENGE!" Depth Charge said as he charged at the crab Predacon.

"So we meet again, Depth Charge!" Rampage said as he fought against his nemesis. "You're stubborn as always, but then it was you who tried to put me in a cage."

"This time, I won't bother with a cage creep." Depth Charge said as he clenched his fist. "This. Is. For COLONY OMICRON!" He ran right towards Rampage and shot a laser disk from his chest, and then got out what looked like his beast mode's tail and used it as a sword against Rampage's claws.

"Starscream, you're the winner of most obnoxious life form on Gaia." Cheetor said as he insulated the Condor Predacon.

"How lame, speedster!" Starscream said as he were. "Null Laser Cannon!" He fired his weapon and only grazed Cheetor on the head.

"Oh, now you've done it, condorhead!" Cheetor said as he used his quasar blaster on Starscream and it impacted his head.

Snarl bashed the head of Skywarp. "Okay, Snarl, I'm going to put you down like the vermin you are!"

"I'm no vermin, I'm a Tasmanian Devil!" Snarl retaliated. "There's a cellular difference!" He grabbed his arm-mounted blaster, and shot Skywarp right in the wing.

Thundercracker was pinning down Rattrap, but the rat Maximal used his gun on the other Vulture Predacon. "Sorry, Thundercracker, but I have to get a better distance to shoot at ya! See ya!"

"Hey, what am I supposed to do until you get there?" Thundercracker said as he wondered sarcastically.

"Measure your feathers or something!" Rattrap said as he got to the top of the hill on the right side of the village. Then he busted out a bigger gun and some bombs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thundercracker said as he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Téa and the others were getting closer and closer to the site. There, Téa saw what looked like a red and blue robot with Yugi's hair on it's head. "Is that Yugi?" she asked.

"Sure looks like it, but he's in some kind of armor suit." Serenity stated.

"Wow, now that is a major upgrade." Jaden said in awe. "Looks to me that he's trying to confront the robot that looks like a dragon and is helping the lion robot."

"I sure hope he can." Joey said.

"Knowing him, he's got this in the bag." Yusei added.

* * *

Yugi/Skyblade was using his arm-mounted sword to slash at Megatron. However, Optimus decided to help him.

"Thanks, who ever you are." Yugi said.

"Introductions later." Optimus said as he and Yugi tried to hold off Megatron. "Right now, we can't let Megatron get his claws on the Energon here."

"You two are no match for me!" the Predacon Leader said. "Beast Mode!" He switched to his dragon form and began to breath fire.

Yugi thought about this, and in his mind said, 'Wait, if he's able to Transform, that means so can I. I just have to shout the way to turn into my animal form.' He then shot Megatron with a laser and then shouted "BEAST MODE!" Yugi turned into Slifer again and this time bit Megatron on his robotic dragon wing. And clawed at his head.

Jaden was amazed. "Yugi turned into Slifer The Sky Dragon? THAT'S AWESOME!" he said.

"Yeah, I can't believe he can do that." Joey said. He never did dat before."

"Okay, Megatron, hear my demands!" Skyblade said as he felt in a demanding mood. "Either you, leave these villagers alone, or I will not be responsible for my actions!"

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked.

"What I meant was, I would use my Sky Dragon claws to rip you into pieces and blast you into Kingdom Come and back."

Megatron had enough of what Yugi said. "I am not leaving without the Energon!" He charged, but Yugi grabbed him from the sides and slammed him on the ground.

"You asked for it!" Yugi then got ready for his attack as a Duel Monster. "Slifer Blast!" (A/N: Okay, so I don't know what Slifer's special attack is. I never looked it up.)

The blast was so powerful, it shot Megatron down, and as he got up, Yugi transformed again. "Skyblade Maximize!" Then he pointed his tail blade at the Predacon Leader. "Do you yield?!"

"For now! But I will return." Megatron went back to dragon form and said, "PREDACON'S, CONVERT BACK TO BEAST MODE AND RETREAT!" The other Predacon's retreated to their base.

"Darn, they got away." Depth Charge said. "Primal, who's this with you?"

"This is Skyblade or if the pointiness on his head is familiar, its Yugi Moto." Optimus said as he introduced Yugi to the manta ray Maximal.

"Are your friends here?" asked Depth Charge.

"Yeah, over there by the village hill." Yugi said as he pointed over to the left. They rode over there as Rattrap was dowsing the fires. Akiza ran up and hugged Yusei, Alexis did the same for Jaden, and Téa, she was surprised to see Yugi in a robotic body. "Téa, you and the others make it here safely?"

"Yeah, and also I'm glad you did the right thing to help the good robots battle those bad ones." Téa said as she congratulated Yugi on a job well done. "But, how do you get out of that armor?"

"Oh, let me get that for you." Snarl said as he walked up and pressed the Maximal insignia on Yugi's shoulder. The armor opened up and Yugi came out looking a little sweaty. "Looks like he's exhausted. Let's get back to Mt. Cybertron, it's due west about 71 kilometers from here."

"Okay, good enough for me." Jaden said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Predacon HQ, Megatron is angry because of his defeat.

"ARGHHHH! If it weren't for those accursed Maximal's and that mystery robot, the Energon would be mine now!" He shouted.

"Lord Megatron, we have returned to you, not only do we bring Professor Viper and the other villains but also, we found some Energon while we were out." Ravage said.

Megatron looked at what sort they brought. "Ah, it would seem this day isn't so bad at all. We do have Energon, and Professor, let's have a little chat."

Professor Viper nodded. "I have been looking forward to this, Megatron."

* * *

At Mt Cybertron, Optimus brought Yugi and company to the main hold of the base.

"So, who or rather what are you guys?" the King Of Games asked.

"I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximal's." Optimus said introducing himself to the Duelists. "And this is some of the members of my crew. Cheetor, Rattrap, Snarl, Depth Charge, Override and Ironhide."

"Wow, so you know who the lot of us are, but where is it that you're from?" asked Téa.

"We came here from the planet Cybertron." Cheetor said. "A planet far away from Earth. The place you are is called planet Gaia. And the lot of us need your help to defeat the Predacon's and their leader, Megatron before they get their hands on the Energon."

"Oh, yeah, Megatron mentioned that before, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Energon is our life blood." Snarl said.

"It's basically a fuel source for us." Override said as she showed the holo-map. "That village was hiding stable Energon cubes, and thanks to Yugi going in as Skyblade, we may have stopped the Predacon's now, but they will not stop until they have enough to conquer the universe."

"That's awful." Jaden said. "So, what else should we know?"

"They have allied themselves with your old enemies. Professor Viper, Yuusuke Fujiwara, and so on."

"They're back!" Yusei wondered looking shocked. "Not good."

"And it would seem that Siegfried Von Schroeder has joined with my hated rival, Rampage." Depth Charge said as he pounded his fist against the wall. "I will not stop until I get my revenge on him for destroying colony Omicron."

"Well, we got your back, Optimus." Akiza said. "You agree everyone?"

"Yes!" everyone collectively nodded.

"Okay, then we have decided to help you." Bastion said.

"Glad to hear that." Optimus said as he and Yugi shook hands.

And now, Yugi and his allies have teamed up with the Maximal's and are now on a quest for victory over the Predacon's and their leader, Megatron. But little do they know, another ally will join them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter 1 is finally done after a long overdue time. And I hope that it is to your liking.

Please Read, Review, Comment and Follow. See ya!


End file.
